Vegeta's journey
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Quand Végéta commence une thérapie par l'écriture, il s'aperçoit qu'il a beaucoup plus de choses à dire que prévu. Et que ses talents de combattant ne lui suffiront pas pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. (Mature, parce que Bulma vit dans la même maison quand même)
1. Chapter 1

NB : Dragon Ball appartient toujours au monstrueusement cool Akira Toriyama. Ah, pourquoi j'ai raté M, ce machin ? Parce qu'un jour, je compte placer du BulmaVegeta. Et puis, pourquoi pas, du GokuVegeta. Peace. N'oubliez pas l'auteur si ça vous a plu :3

**Chapitre I :**

« Végéta, pendant que je répare la salle de gravitation, tu pourrais, hm, tu sais, ici, enfin, sur cette planète, les gens écrivent parfois. Ça les déstresse et bon, comme tu es toujours extrêmement tendu, peut-être que tu pourrais passer quelques minutes à décrire ce qui te pose tant de soucis ? »

Pardon ? Le Saiyan haussa un sourcil perplexe, avant de se détourner. Mais de quoi cette femme se mêlait-elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement lui foutre la paix et se contenter de réparer derrière lui ? En plus, quelle idée, lui, le Prince des Saiyans en train d'écrire, c'était monstrueusement ridicule. S'il fallait qu'il écrive ses mémoires, il faudrait plutôt qu'il les dicte à quelqu'un. Parce non, le prince des Saiyans ne pouvait décemment pas se contraindre à s'asseoir plus de quinze minutes pour concentrer son monstrueux Ki sur une tâche autre que l'entraînement. Cependant, la salle était cassée – encore... - et la femme lui avait indiqué, poings sur les hanches et moue boudeuse à l'appui, que Son Altesse mon cul avait fait exploser un composant extrêmement important et que s'il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de son équipement, arriverait un jour oú elle l'enverrait se faire foutre plutôt que de se plier une énième fois à ses caprices de petit roi. Et tant pis pour la Terre. Après tout, elle était sûre que San Goku arriverait à se débarrasser des androïdes sans son aide.

Cette dernière remarque avait failli le pousser au meurtre. Il avait même un instant songé à l'étrangler et à prendre le soin de déposer son cadavre devant la porte de Kakarot, mais ce serait jouer le jeu de cette salope et il était plus intelligent que ça. Oh oui. Bien plus intelligent. Il claqua la porte de la salle de gravitation, en déboîtant les gonds. Le hurlement hystérique de la femme ne tarda pas à lui vriller le crâne. Le Saiyan s'éloigna d'un pas d'autant plus rapide du bunker d'entraînement et rentra dans le maison. Comment avait-elle même osé sous-entendre que Kakarot pourrait se charger de ces androïdes lui-même ? Tsk. Il allait prendre de vitesse l'autre dégénéré et s'occuper de la menace avant même que Kakarot n'ait le temps d'arriver sur place. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin de ce foutu bunker. Végéta grinça des dents et passa dans le salon. S'il cherchait à s'entraînait sans une gravitation plus élevée, ce serait trop simple et il n'en tirerait quasiment rien il fallait qu'il se trouve une occupation, et il n'était même pas assez crevé pour s'accorder une sieste. En fait, tant que le bunker ne serait pas réparé, il n'aurait absolument rien à faire.

« Tche. »

Peut-être qu'il pouvait essayer d'écrire après tout. Non pas des mémoires, mais quelque chose qui maintiendrait sa colère en forme il nourrirait sa rage avec ses souvenirs. Comme il vivait plutôt dans l'instant, ça faisait même des années qu'il ne s'était pas penché sur ce qui avait fait de lui un super guerrier de l'espace.

Végéta s'installa à la table de la cuisine, les poings crispés. Oú était le papier ? On n'allait quand même pas le forcer à faire ça lui-même. Mrs Brief entra à ce moment-là dans le salon :

« Femme, va me chercher du papier. » gronda l'homme

« Vous voulez aussi un stylo avec, cher Prince ? »

La mère de Bulma ne tarda pas à poser devant lui un bloc-notes et un stylo :

« Ce soir, je pensais cuisiner un bœuf bourguignon. Vous aimez le bœuf, Végéta ? »

« Silence, femme. »

Sans se départir de son éternel sourire, Mrs Brief quitta la pièce après avoir ramassé son arrosoir. Végéta fixa la feuille, se forçant à concentrer ses forces sur le stylo qu'il tenait à la main. Par quoi commencer ? Il était le plus fort des Saiyan, il pouvait au moins écrire ça :

_Je déteste Kakarot_, écrivit-il avec des lettres somme toute enfantines et vaguement rondes. Et presque aussitôt il lut ce qu'il avait écrit d'une voix grondante « Je déteste Kakarot ! » et il se devait de le surpasser. Il avait fini par comprendre que le dégénéré était un peu en avance sur lui, mais il devait être tellement stupide qu'il ne devait même pas savoir tenir un stylo. Végéta ricana. Lui, il tenait un stylo, et il avait formulé une pensée concrète. Il pouvait continuer sur cette lancée.

_Je suis un saiyan et je veux que les gens me craignent._ La simplicité de sa pensée le surprit. Certes, il était plus intelligent et plus fort que tous les autres humains, et de loin leur maître à tous, mais sa phrase était trop simple. Il pouvait faire mieux.

_Je suis le maître de tout l'univers._

Tiens, c'était encore concentré autour d'un pronom personnel. Il fronça les sourcils, serrant la main sur le stylo jusqu'à le faire éclater. Écrire détendait les gens ? Il avait juste envie d'éclater la tête de cette feuille et d'en effacer jusqu'au souvenir. Le Saiyan prit un autre stylo dans le pot de la cuisine et tenta une nouvelle approche :

_Végéta est le maître de tout l'univers._

Non, il y avait encore quelque chose qui clochait. Il se leva brusquement et envoya valser la table dans le mur. Au travers du trou, la tête souriante de Mrs Brief apparut :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, mon cher ? »

Végéta ramassa sa feuille et se détourna sans lui répondre. Oh que non, lui, Maître des meilleurs guerriers de l'univers n'allait pas se laisser faire par un art aussi stupide que l'écriture. Certains auteurs, lui avait dit l'autre femme aux cheveux bleus, utilisent leur plume comme une arme. Et toutes les armes pouvaient lui être nécessaires pour la grande bataille qui s'annonçait.

Le Saiyan chiffonna la feuille. Bulma entra dans la maison en hurlant :

« Mais bordel, qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? »

Végéta lui lança la boulette de papier sur la tête et commença à monter les escaliers :

« Ferme ta gueule, femme, je veux être au calme ce soir. »

Bulma lui hurla des insanités tandis qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre. Il allait essayer de mettre à profit ces quelques heures sans chambre de gravité pour aiguiser un autre talent.

Qui sait, ça pourrait lui être profitable.


	2. Chapter 2

NB : DB, toujours à Akira Toriyama.

**Chapitre II :**

« Gnagnagna, ferme ta gueule, qu'il m'a dit, l'homme des cavernes spatiales. Tu te rends compte, maman ? Il a dit à ta précieuse fille unique de fermer sa délicate petite bouche. »

Bulma tournait en rond dans la cuisine, les sourcils froncés, tandis que sa mère en profitait pour admirer son jardin au travers du trou béant qui crevait le mur. Sa fille défroissa nerveusement le papier que Végéta lui avait envoyé à la figure et éclata d'un rire sardonique :

« Et en plus, m'man, écoute-moi ça : je suis le maître de tout l'univers. Il a écrit suis sans 's'. Ils ne leur ont même pas appris à écrire, à leurs sayians. Des sauvages de l'espace illettrés ! Il écrit comme un gosse de CP égocentrique. C'est la meilleure. Quand les androïdes seront détruits, cet imbécile n'aura plus qu'à pointer au chômage. Ça lui apprendra ! »

Mrs Brief continuait de sourire, imperturbable, et se leva pour ouvrir le frigo. Elle tendit un verre de limonade à Bulma :

« Peut-être que tu pourrais l'épouser, après ? Il a les épaules assez solides pour supporter un mariage, ma chérie. En plus, il est très beau. »

La jeune fille posa violemment le verre sur la table, renversant de la limonade sur les écrits du saiyan :

« Moi, épouser cet néandertalien de l'Espace ? C'est n'importe quoi. Je n'imagine même pas les enfants que nous aurions, des babouins aux cheveux bleus, avec le QI d'une tarte au citron. En plus, j'ai Yamcha. »

« Oú est-il d'ailleurs ? Ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu, non ? »

Bulma haussa les épaules. Son copain pouvait disparaître pendant des mois, mais il allait bien finir par réapparaître un jour ou l'autre :

« Il est parti dans les montagnes avec Tens... MAIS là n'est pas la question, maman, arrête de changer de sujet ! J'en ai assez d'être la bonniche du babouin de l'espace. Si je lui ai proposé de venir vivre ici, ce n'était pas pour me faire exploiter ! Il se comporte comme un sale petit roitelet insupportable, bordel, même pas capable d'appeler les gens qui l'aident par leur prénom. Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi égocentrique, aussi égoïste, aussi insupportablement con ! »

La jeune fille avala d'une traite ce qui stagnait au fond de son verre, autant pour se redonner une contenance que pour se rafraîchir les idées. Elle en avait assez, on la mettait sans cesse en danger, il y avait un dangereux psychopathe dans sa maison, et jamais on ne lui offrait de la reconnaissance. Si Yamcha n'était pas assez souvent entre ses draps, la présence de Végéta ne cessait pas de la baiser dans tous les sens, parce que ce type était tellement viril que sa conception de la femme était encore plus misérable que celle de l'être humain en général. Il fallait que quelqu'un paye pour tous ces nerfs qu'elle avait brûlé en vain depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Goku. Et si elle n'était pas capable d'attaquer son hôte sur le plan physique, elle pouvait au moins lui jouer un tour. Oh, pas trop humiliant, non plus, elle ne voulait pas le pousser à bout et qu'il lui fasse exploser la tête – roh, et puis même ça, il n'oserait sûrement pas le faire, elle était quand même celle qui mettait quotidiennement à jour son bunker et ses accessoires, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent avec un serial killer dans les parages -. L'humiliation de Végéta était à portée de main, avec ce misérable bout de papier. Mais avant même de le provoquer, elle devait au moins savoir si Goku avait, lui aussi, le niveau scolaire d'un maternelle :

« Et, ma chérie, si tu trouves qu'il écrit si mal que ça, pourquoi ne lui proposerais-tu pas ton aide ? »

« Maman, tu ne comprends vraiment rien, il n'acceptera jamais rien de moi sur ce domaine, parce que Monsieur ne veut rien devoir à personne. Il a été assez clair sur la question. »

« Mais imagine, s'il écrivait correctement, toutes les choses qu'il aurait à dire... »

Après tout, un babouin de l'espace, ça voyage énormément. Il avait dû visiter des tas de planètes avec une technologie bien avancée. Et s'il couchait tout ça sur papier, qui pouvait en tirer profit ? Boom baby, elle pouvait devenir extrêmement riche :

« Merci, tu es un génie, Maman ! »

Bulma lui planta un baiser sur la joue et sortit son portable de la poche de son short. Elle composa le numéro de Chichi. La voix de l'épouse de Goku résonna bientôt à ses oreilles :

« Bulma, comment vas-tu ? »

« Salut, ça peut aller... Végéta a seulement fait éclater le mur de la cuisine, il y a comme un courant d'air ici maintenant. En fait, j'aurais un service à te demander. »

La jeune fille exposa en termes très vagues son projet : elle voulait que Chichi pousse Goku à écrire quelques lignes sur ce qu'il pense et qu'elle lui renvoie le résultat par la suite. Chichi gloussa doucement :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il n'est pas revenu depuis deux jours, il a dû emmener Gohan voir Karin. »

Bulma bloqua le téléphone sur son épaule et se servit un nouveau verre de limonade. Son projet n'avait rien de bien pressé, précisa-t-elle, il fallait juste que Chichi lui obtienne ces quelques lignes et promis, elle lui apporterait un de ces gâteaux délicieux qui sont si difficiles à trouver à la campagne. Oui oui, tiramisu, okay, promis, bisous à tout le monde.

Elle finit par raccrocher et relut de nouveau les quelques lignes gribouillées par Végéta. Il devait se sentir bien complexé pour détruire la moitié de la cuisine à cause d'une simple feuille. Donc, il devait se sentir concerné par ses propres aptitudes mentales. Donc, il n'y aurait plus qu'à creuser dans ce complexe pour tourmenter son ego, déjà mis à mal par les victoires de Goku. Ce n'était pas une énième bataille qui lui ferait baisser les bras, il aurait juste un nouveau domaine à découvrir. Bulma ricana sournoisement, en lissant la feuille de papier.

Mr Brief entra à ce moment-là dans la cuisine, contempla longuement le trou dans le mur et s'installa devant le mug de café que sa femme venait de lui servir. Il attira Mrs Brief près de lui, en commentant l'expression jubilatoire de sa fille :

« Et bien, Bulma a l'air contente, Yamcha est de retour ? »

« Non non, pas encore. Elle cherche seulement un moyen de se distraire. »

« Compréhensible. Puis-je avoir mon journal ? »

Mrs Brief lui tendit ledit journal, tandis que Bulma explosait d'un rire hystérique :

« Ou une distraction extrêmement inquiétante. » Indiqua Mrs Brief à son mari qui mâchonnait sa cigarette du bout des lèvres


	3. Chapter 3

NB : Toujours à AT. Donne moi ton talent, AT. Aide moiiii à attirer les foules.

Chapitre III :

Enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, l'odieux ténébreux avait en main le calepin chipé sur la table de la cuisine ; son expression pouvait à peine trahir ses pensées, quiconque l'aurait vu à ce moment précis aurait pu craindre pour son existence, tant ses sourcils, sa bouche, étaient tordus par une moue de profond mécontentement. Mais en réalité, il se demandait pourquoi il se sentait aussi ulcéré par le simple refus de son intelligence géniale d'obtempérer et de le laisser écrire. Végéta était comme ça, un brin irascible, et surtout incroyablement têtu. Se voyant comme un pur génie depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le Sayian avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi vexé. Bah, un super guerrier de l'espace pouvait bien survivre sans écrire partout ce qu'il pense, il l'avait bien fait jusqu'à là, alors pourquoi ce foutu calepin semblait-il le provoquer de plus belle ? C'était surtout qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas tout contrôler à la perfection : après ses dernières défaites, son incapacité littéraire lui semblait un nouveau poids balancé sur son ego déjà malmené par l'audace de Kakarot. Il FALLAIT qu'il réussisse tout, absolument tout, son assurance légendaire en dépendait. Et surtout, avec la machine hors d'état, il ne pouvait même pas se sortir le problème de la tête. Il grimaça, froissant une nouvelle feuille sur laquelle il avait fait quelques tentatives maladroites de métaphores. Ah oui, qui aurait pu croire que Freezer aurait mis d'avantage de soin à cultiver son agressivité que son esprit supérieur ? Il se sentait inférieur, à cause de ça, et ça lui prouvait une nouvelle fois que Freezer n'avait cherché qu'à le transformer en bête babouin mécanisé et manipulable.

Un... bête … babouin.

Végéta se leva brutalement, projetant le calepin contre le mur, le visage déformé par une grimace de colère. Il se glissa dans sa salle de bain et claqua la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il se préparait à rentrer dans la douche, le Sayian entendit un timide frappement contre la porte de sa chambre. Il remonta fermement son pantalon, bien décidé à ignorer l'importune présence à sa porte. Mais en se concentrant quelque peu, il sentit le ki de la femme stupide à sa porte. N'aurait-elle pas pu rester dans la cuisine et préparer son repas au lieu de venir le déranger, encore ? Elle en avait assez fait, avec ses idées de merde. S'il se retrouvait bloqué face à sa crasse ignorance des mots les plus subtiles, c'était quand même de sa faute. Végéta suspendit son geste et fit demi-tour en s'apercevant, qu'en plus d'être totalement bête, elle insistait. Quand il finirait par vaincre Kakarot, elle serait la suivante sur sa liste:

« Quoi, femme, le repas est prêt ? » grimaça-t-il, en lançant un regard intimidant à la donzelle, qui ne daigna même pas s'incliner

Bulma se tortilla, tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, et leva les yeux vers lui, mains plantés sur ses hanches maigres :

« Végéta, je sais que nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied, mais ça fait déjà quelques mois que tu t'entraînes, et... pourquoi ne pas s'amuser, un peu ? [plantez là un clin d'oeil des plus aguicheurs, auquel le Sayian répondit par un rictus agacé] Je me disais que... cette histoire avec la feuille avait l'air de t'énerver un brin, et vous passez toujours votre temps à vous taper sur la gueule, dans des tournois, et ce genre de trucs alors pourquoi, hein, ne pas organiser un tournoi d'écriture ? Ce serait marrant et on se détendrait tous. »

Sans parler que peut-être ça le détendrait lui, et son immense besoin de perpétuelle compétition. Elle devina que le Sayian allait lui claquer la porte à la figure et se reprit juste à temps, ajoutant d'une voix gaillarde :

« Oui, ça peut te sembler stupide. Mais imagine, tu pourrais écrire contre Goku. Et qui sait, je pourrais même participer, non ? »

Devait-il la frapper pour avoir même évoqué cette possibilité ? Végéta crispa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait autre chose à faire que « s'amuser ». Mais la possibilité de vaincre Kakarot sur un autre plan que celui du combat le tenta légèrement. Il fallait qu'il soit son maître dans tous les domaines. Absolument tous :

« Et puis, l'écriture, ce n'est pas un domaine si stupide que ça, hein. Imagine, la puissance incarnée autant sur le plan physique que spirituel, imagine-toi ça Végéta, la victoire incontestée, battre les androïdes et ensuite laminer Goku, ce ne serait pas formidable ? En plus, si tu te crois si fort que ça, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant, non ? »

Elle suivait soigneusement ses arguments, pensant à l'élan de rage que la provocation devrait faire naître chez son vis-à-vis. Bulma sourit en coin, à l'idée de tout cette hypocrisie qu'elle déployait face à Végéta. Hypocrisie au travers de laquelle le Sayian voyait clair il ne comptait de toute façon pas s'attarder sur cette planète de merde, mais la pensée d'un domaine qui pouvait échapper à son contrôle lui faisait voir rouge. De plus, il sentait clairement que cette chienne se foutait de sa gueule. Elle se croyait plus intelligente que lui, là-dessus. Il esquissa un terrible sourire. Bien, il fallait qu'il humilie tout le monde dans ce cas. Aucune pitié, jamais, lui avait appris Freezer :

« Deal. » Gronda-t-il, avant de claquer la porte au nez de la femme

Bulma serra les poings, se retenant de glousser. Elle avait glissé dans sa poche la feuille que lui avait scanné Chichi quelques minutes plus tôt son idée première avait été de la montrer à Végéta, mais les mots gribouillés par Goku étaient si pitoyables [type « J'aime m'entraîner dans les bois avec mes copains. »], que le Prince des Sayians n'aurait pas jugé profitable de l'écraser dans ce domaine-là, dans un combat à la loyal.

Elle sortit la feuille et la parcourut lentement du regard ; Goku avait esquissé quelques phrases basiques, type CP, avec au moins autant de fautes, mais si elle réussissait à motiver d'autres combattants, le tournoi pouvait se révéler intéressant. Après tout, Végéta était un génie, il pourrait progresser assez vite là dedans elle se rappelait la vitesse à laquelle il avait maîtrisé le repérage des kis. Et des combattants comme Piccolo ou Tenshinhan devaient avoir un sacré talent, pour être aussi froidement logiques et sensés. Bulma se demanda quand même comment réussir à joindre ces deux-là ; Piccolo devait s'être engouffré dans les montagnes avec Gohan et Goku, quant à Tenshinhan... mystère. Mais elle trouverait bien le moyen de leur faire parvenir le défi.

Son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son short et elle le sortit, souriant plus largement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Yamacha lui avait envoyé un texto : « J sui 2 retour, baibai. » Ah, soupira-t-elle, encore un qu'il faudrait former.

Elle ne voudrait pas que son mec se tape la honte, quand même. Surtout pas face à un macaque de l'espace.


	4. Chapter 4

NB : N'hésitez pas à commenter si un truc vous chagrine o/

**Chapitre IV :**

Yamacha attira Bulma contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux bleus, un air extatique collé sur son visage scarifié. Parfois, ça avait du bon de rentrer. Il ignora férocement le ki de Végéta, décidé à faire comme s'il n'était pas là, et lova Bulma au creux de ses bras. La jeune fille se logea dans son étreinte, en ronronnant d'aise.

Il était arrivé dix minutes plus tôt, un énorme bouquet de fleurs entre les mains, avec un sourire niais et compulsif. Bulma l'avait attiré sur le canapé oú ils avaient passé un bon moment à se susurrer des banalités et de lieux communs, avant de daigner se décoller l'un de l'autre :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, une main nichée sur les reins de Bulma

« La routine. Je devrais être en train de réparer la salle de gravitation, là, maintenant, mais j'ai décidé de faire gréve. »

Elle sourit largement :

« Végéta est d'un mesquin, si tu savais. Aussi, je me disais, tu sais, les androïdes arriveront dans un bon moment, qu'on pourrait se distraire un peu, faire autre chose. »

Yamcha se redressa contre le dossier du canapé, caressant la saignée du coude de Bulma d'une main distraite :

« T'as une idée derrière la tête, toi ? J'veux dire, on est tous des obsessionnels du combat, et qu'est ce qui pourrait intéresser les autres plus que ça ? »

« Hm, ce serait bien que, pour une fois, on fasse un truc intellectuel, un concours d'écriture ! »

Yamcha regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds, parfaitement perplexe :

« Un concours d'écriture ? Et à quoi ça nous servirait ? »

« A développer votre côté naaaaaturellement intellectuel. Végéta est déjà sur le coup. Goku ne voudra pas rester derrière, et vu que tu te sens souvent sous estimé et à la ramasse, ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de remonter ta côte de popularité auprès des autres. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, devinant parfaitement à travers le plafond la présence rugissante du Saiyan :

« Si tout le monde est dans le coup, pourquoi pas. »

« Si tu croises Tenshinhan, tu pourrais lui en parler aussi ? Il trouverait ça sûrement très intéressant ce n'est pas un barbare décérébré comme vous autres, lui. »

« Là, tu pousses les choses trop loin, jeune fille. »

Il l'attira de nouveau contre lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avidement. Elle lui abandonna ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'en écarter, taquine :

« Allez, promets que tu vas me soutenir dans cette idée. »

« Pourquoi pas, s'il y a une récompense à la clé. Même Tortue Géniale serait de la partie si la récompense était tes seins. »

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur :

« Qu'il ne rêve pas trop, celui-là. Je pensais plutôt à un concours amical, sans réelle récompense. Ou alors, ce serait juste la fierté de pouvoir dominer les autres, vu que vous êtes tellement attachés à cet idéal. J'ai pas l'impression que l'argent vous intéresse tant que ça, de toute façon. »

« Tu as raison, mais en ce qui m'concerne, y'a autre chose qui m'intéresse. »

Il tira sur la bretelle de son soutien gorge d'un air entendu et l'enlaça. Elle se laissa faire, accueillant Yamcha entre ses bras minces. Son vis à vis nicha sa tête dans son cou et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, jusqu'au moment oú son regard capta, juste à la limite de son champ de vision, la silhouette musculaire de Végéta. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Le Saiyan lui adressa un sourire des plus méprisants, posant sur elle un regard dénué de toute émotion, comme si cette scène était tout à fait affligeante et pitoyable. Et puis, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour gronder :

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté cette idée stupide de tournoi, que tu dois te délaisser de tes responsabilités. Va donc réparer la machine. »

Yamcha releva brusquement la tête, manquant de peu de fracasser le menton de Bulma. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils :

« Je le ferais quand j'en aurais envie. Contrairement à toi, j'ai d'autres intérêts dans mon existence.»

« Je vois ça. »

Il avait mis tellement de mépris dans cette dernière réplique, que Bulma sentit ses joues rougir. Effectivement, elle avait décidé de faire passer Yamacha avant cette foutue salle, qu'y-avait-il de mal à ça ?

Sans rien ajouter, Végéta se détourna et sortit du salon. Il avait passé l'heure à se demander comment gérer son temps libre pour acquérir autant d'efficacité dans l'entraînement que dans l'écriture. En vain. Son esprit refusait de former des phrases concrètes, il était bloqué face à sa propre incapacité. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'extérieur ; il n'avait toujours compté que sur ses propres capacités. Il allait falloir faire avec.

En sortant dans le jardin, il aperçut la mère Briefs et s'en approcha d'un pas raide :

« Femme, dis moi oú je peux trouver un manuel de... »

Comment ça pouvait se dire, hein, sans trop paraître ridicule ?

« Un manuel de grammaire. »

La mère Briefs posa son arrosoir sur la table et s'essuya soigneusement les mains, avant de se tourner vers lui :

« Ah, vous voulez dire que vous rencontrez quelques problèmes dans l'écriture, mon cher. Suivez moi. Je vais vous donner ce qu'il vous faut. »

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et rentra dans la maison. Le domaine Briefs, en plus de posséder un exceptionnel laboratoire dernier cri, avait aussi la chance d'avoir une bibliothèque, dans laquelle personne n'était plus rentré dernièrement, certes, mais qui était abondamment fournie en manuels et bouquins de différentes sortes. Mrs Brief se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'étagère désirée et en sortit quelques manuels, qu'elle plaça sur la table :

« Alors, voilà, un manuel de syntaxe, de linguistique. Et là, c'est sur la grammaire et les différentes variations stylistiques. Si vous voulez vous améliorer, je peux aussi vous conseiller de lire, hmmmm... »

Elle prit d'autres livres, qu'elle entassa soigneusement sur les autres :

« Vous m'avez l'air d'être plutôt réaliste dans votre genre, alors voilà la bibliographie complète d'Hemmingway, un peu de Marguerite Yourcenar pour le style. Et du Nabokov pour le cynisme. Cela devrait vous aider à compléter vos connaissances. »

Le Saiyan se contenta de ramasser la pile – un bon monceau de bouquins qui pesaient une tonne -, sans même la remercier. Il quitta la bibliothèque, croisant au passage Yamacha et Bulma qui discutaient, enthousiastes. En voyant le Saiyan approcher avec sa pile de bouquins, Yamacha crispa les poings :

« Alors, c'est ça ? Il va s'améliorer ? Alors moi aussi, moi aussi ! »

Pff, songea Végéta, si seulement ce piètre humain était capable de se hisser à son niveau. Mais le seul adversaire qu'il voulait à sa merci n'avait rien à voir avec Yamacha, aussi ne daigna-t-il même pas rétorquer. Que l'humain sombre tout seul dans le ridicule.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main, _Les mémoires d'Hadrien_, de Marguerite Yourcenar. La concentration autre que physique ne l'avait jamais enthousiasmé des masses, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort. Il se voyait déjà, triomphant, écrasant d'un pas la main suppliante de Kakarot tendue vers lui, mais il ne ferait pas de concession, ah, il la broierait lentement, pour en écouter les ligaments claquer un à un. Et le Saiyan reconnut avec surprise que la vision d'Hadrien, l'Empereur Hadrien, était exceptionnellement intéressante. « _Un esprit sain dans un corps sain._ » lut-il. Il recopia la phrase sur une feuille et reconnut qu'elle sonnait bien entre ses lèvres.

La porte d'entrée claqua au rez-de-chaussée et Bulma se frotta les poignets. Elle en avait senti les os craquer lorsque Yamacha l'avait agrippée pour lui faire part de son enthousiasme soudain sincère. Il lui avait promis d'essayer de joindre Piccolo et Tenshinhan pour les convaincre de suivre le mouvement. Bulma sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine elle aurait bien aimé qu'il reste encore un peu avec elle, mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander visiblement. Ces types étaient toujours à la recherche d'un nouveau défi. Au moins, elle aurait la soirée pour faire tout ce qu'il lui plairait. Pas de stress, pas de pression. Végéta s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec les livres et elle se doutait qu'il n'en sortirait pas avant de les avoir terminé. Elle sortit une glace du frigo et se posa devant la télévision, avant de se faire la remarque que puisque tout le monde était bien décidé à faire des efforts sur le plan littéraire, elle pouvait bien faire de même. Sa glace à la main, elle rentra dans la bibliothèque et choisit l'un de ses romans favoris sur une étagère, _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, d'Emilie Brontë. En en feuilletant ses passages préférés, elle remarqua que Heathcliff avait tout d'un Végéta torturé. Il était au moins aussi violent et renfermé. Heathcliff était une bombe prête à imploser au visage du premier venu, comme Végéta, un implacable salaud briseur d'existence. Mais, qui était Cathy, alors ?

Elle sortit sa glace de son emballage et la planta entre ses lèvres, pensive. Ce n'était pas le moment de transposer la situation du livre à la sienne ; ça n'avait rien de réaliste, de toute façon. Mais Heathcliff avait un background plutôt erratique, comme Végéta. Trop de coïncidences, songea-t-elle, en gloussant. Mais est-ce que Végéta était capable d'aimer quelqu'un, comme Heathcliff l'avait fait ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Elle referma le roman et le glissa sous son bras, avant de retourner vers le salon, bien décidée à se trouver un bon petit film pour la soirée.


End file.
